


Insufferable

by mastersword



Series: Hunter Stories [1]
Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 14:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mastersword/pseuds/mastersword
Summary: Aristotle Ibn-La’Ahad has always been told he was blunt. That he was straight forward to a bothersome degree. That if he wasn’t so handy with a blade he’d be sleeping on the street, he was so bothersome. Good, he thought. The more fun for him.A collection of drabbles featuring my hunter and his relationships with the characters and his romance with August
Relationships: Hunter/August Willenheim
Series: Hunter Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543963
Kudos: 5





	1. First Impressions are a Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> its 2am and i just spent the entire day playing August's route and i got some Feelings. 
> 
> if ur wondering, yeah i stole Aristotle's last name from Altair Ibn-La'Ahad from assassins creed

Aristotle Ibn-La’Ahad has always been told he was blunt. That he was straight forward to a bothersome degree. That if he wasn’t so handy with a blade he’d be sleeping on the street, he was so bothersome. Good, he thought. The more fun for him.

When he was invited to Lunaris, he didn’t think anything of it. Just another place he was being dragged to. He was used to moving from place to place. Since he was a small child and lost his parents, he stayed on the move to survive. After becoming a hunter, they moved him from place to place, where he was useful, they said. He’s pretty sure they just got fed up with him. So, arriving in Lunaris, he expected to be there for a month, max.

He got in town later than he planned to; he was delayed earlier that day. So when the night came and he found himself alone and uneasy, he wasn’t the least worried about bothering someone.

Ezra was cute. That was the first thing Aristotle noticed. Bright blue eyes and a face full of freckles. He wanted to run his hand through that white streak of hair, and almost did before Ezra gently moved his hand away. Aristotle tried to be polite, as polite as was capable for him.

When Finn appeared out of nowhere and pinned him to the wall he felt two things: 1) immediate thrill for a fight and 2) immediate interest in the _ devastatingly _ handsome man before him. Oh, if he weren’t trying to kill him.

As Ezra defused the situation and calmed Finn, Aristotle immediately recognized the bond between the two and a cocky grin plastered to his face for the rest of Finn’s stay. Despite their attempt at kindness, Finn was obviously off put by him and that only increased his protection of Ezra, gently placing a hand on his back. 

Finn descended into the catacombs beneath Ezra’s place and Aristotle’s shit-eating grin shifted back to the cute little witch. 

“So...” he started, grabbing the man’s attention. “Y’all fuckin’?”

Ezra’s cheeks darkened and his mouth dropped open, completely dismayed. He attempted to regain his composure, yet was unable to calm his warm cheeks.

“I don’t believe that’s your business.”

Aristotle shrugged, his grin gone but a sly expression still remained. “I mean y’all make it really obvious.”

Ezra huffed, gathering the blankets he acquired for Aristotle’s stay and pushed them roughly in his direction. Without a word he turned and ascended the stairs.

Aristotle smiled at how easily he got under the man’s skin, but part of him didn’t really understand why he got so flustered. Still, it was a pity. The two of them were both very handsome, but he assumed he should leave them alone.

The rest of the town’s inhabitants were… interesting. He quite enjoyed how everything kept surprising him. The half-lycan was a riot. Alkar was  _ very _ easy to upset, and as Aristotle sent a few suggestions towards him, he bristled but didn’t seem too opposed by it. Aristotle tucked that information away for later.

At first, Aristotle wasn’t really impressed by the demon. But after getting under his skin a bit and he saw a glimpse of the power he knew was there, he became immediately interested. He later learned that Omen and Alkar seemed to have something, and he resigned himself to not pursuing them.

Piper was hot. That’s it. She was hot and had a temper that he recognized in himself. She seemed quite interested when he said a suggestive thing or two.

His interest in all the others disappeared when he met August. They were drop dead gorgeous. Aristotle meant it when he said August was the most beautiful person he’s ever laid eyes on. And the condescending tone and authority they had over him just increased the interest.

When August flushed and played along to Aristotle’s suggestive tone when he addressed them as  _ General _ , Aristotle resolved to seeing how quickly they would crumble in his hands. He wasn’t surprised when it didn’t take long. 

It was getting dark out as Aristotle stepped into Ezra’s small shop. Despite their first meeting Ezra didn’t seem too put off by Aristotle. He must deal with strange people all the time, Aristotle reasons now that he’s met everyone. Despite his personality, he really isn’t the worst. 

As Finn entered and he and Ezra talked softly and they stared at each other with fond eyes, Aristotle let out a groan and rolled his eyes. The two startled at that, sharing confused glances.

“Oh my god, are you serious that you guys like, aren’t together?” 

Finn’s expression hardened and he set his gaze at Aristotle. He justified himself to Aristotle, explaining that they must keep a distance for Ezra’s safety. Aristotle rolled his eyes at that. He really and truly didn’t understand his logic. If you like someone, fucking stay with them. It’s as simple as that.

Aristotle paused in his thoughts.

To be fair, he’s never been good at self control. 

Maybe that’s why he tells Finn just that. He encourages them to stay together, and that it’s stupid to be apart and worried when they could be together and happy. 

The two smiled at each other. They exchanged soft words again and Ezra gently caressed Finn’s arm. Aristotle smiled, watching the exchange and leaned against the wall. The two paused, staring at him.

“What?”

“Uh… Are you just going to stand there?” Ezra raised an eyebrow at him.

“Was planning to, yeah.” Finn set his jaw in a disapproving expression. “I mean, things were just getting good. Go on. No need to stop on my account.”

Finn moved like he was going to say something, but Ezra acted first. “I’d prefer if you left, now, Aristotle.” A pause as Aristotle smiled at him, expression changing from smug to suggestive. He hoped Ezra could feel the heat behind his gaze. The way he bristled made it seem so. “God, you’re insufferable.”

Aristotle protested as he was kicked out of the shop. He really didn’t see the harm in him staying. He’d join if they asked! He laughed to himself as he headed back to the Wolf.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vague reference to sex but it isnt graphic

Aristotle awoke to the bright sunlight. He groaned, looking over at the small sliver of light that slipped through the curtains and allowed the beam to land directly on his face. He rolled over, wrapping his arm around August and pulling them closer. 

He nuzzled into them and they groaned, pushing him away by his face.

“Stop that. Your stubble is itchy.”

Aristotle’s drowsiness faded away as he rubbed his face into August’s more forcefully and he grinned when they groaned and tried to escape his grasp. His arm around their waist tightened and pulled them back towards him. They kicked their legs and flailed their arms uselessly, held in place by the stronger hunter.

Aristotle began placing kisses along their face and neck in addition to rubbing his rough stubble onto their face. August’s feeble attempts at escaping subsided as they began laughing quietly. They turned their face to capture Aristotle in a kiss. The two kissed slow and languidly. Aristotle gently held August’s face as he shifted to lean over them. August’s hand softly caressed his, the silver band glinting in the sliver of light that snuck its way into the room. It was early morning, earlier than they usually woke up, so they had time.

It had been about a decade since Aristotle arrived in Lunaris. Harry was defeated, August and Aristotle were promoted, and they began their lives together. It took another year and a half for August to propose. Despite how rough, obnoxious and insufferable Aristotle was at times, August still wanted to spend their life with him. Aristotle wasn’t exactly the marrying type and had never considered actually getting married. He never thought he would have a long term relationship let alone get married. He figured he would die at the hands of some creature before the age of 40. 

And yet, Aristotle didn’t hesitate to say yes.

August lifted off the bed, pushing Aristotle down onto his back and then climbing into his lap. The position vaguely reminded him of the morning after their first night together, when Piper had barged into the room. He chuckled against August’s mouth. 

They continued their slow movements, Aristotle’s hands resting on August’s thighs. They drifted from kissing Aristotle’s mouth to his jaw and neck, leaving dull marks down to his collarbone. 

Despite the years together, August never failed to rile Aristotle up. His breathing shifted from languid and slow to fast and rough as August continued their ministrations. In the dull morning sun, they slowly found the peak together.

August laid their head against Aristole’s bare chest, toying with the hair that rolled over his shoulders. Aristotle always had short hair. It was easier to maintain and didn’t get in the way of his job. He never thought much about hair in general, but after spending time with August he realized how much he adored their hair. He once let his hair grow out longer than usual and August fawned over how it got curlier the longer it got and that was all Aristotle needed to let it stay that way. He cut it from time to time, but more often than not it was longer these past years.

August’s hair was generally the same, but never boring. It was always long and silky and they maintained it impeccably. There was a period a few years back where they cut it into a bob and Aristotle thought it was so cute he scooped August up, much to their protests, and locked them in their room to fawn over them. Thinking about it, Aristotle spent so much time whispering sweet nothings and talking about how he adored their hair that they might have grown it out so he would stop.

Aristotle ran a hand through August’s hair and sighed. He was never a religious man, but every morning he got to spend with August in his arms felt like heaven to him. He smiled fondly down at them who looked up, quizzical.

“What is it?” August’s voice was drowsy. They had dozed off for a few minutes.

“You’re beautiful.” August smiled at that, lifting themselves on their forearms on Aristotle’s chest.

“So are you.” They shared a fond smile. Aristotle gazed into the gorgeous blue eyes before him. They were the love of his life. Aristotle leaned down and August met him halfway in a soft, lazy kiss. 

.August laid back down and the two began drifting off until they had to leave for their duties. Despite everything and perhaps because of everything, there was nowhere Aristotle would rather be.


End file.
